


The Games Begin

by Crosschan



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Game)
Genre: Games, M/M, Multi, Muscles, Ritual Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosschan/pseuds/Crosschan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MORTAL KUMBAAAT!</p><p>Instead of blood coating the floor, how about a spunk shower?</p><p>A tournament of rough lovin' and raepin'! Anybody want a piece?</p><p>Plot? What plot?</p><p>There's only...</p><p>RAPE-ALITY</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Choose your destiny...  
> Flawless victory....  
> Choose your destiny...  
> Flawless victory...  
> MORTAL KUMBAAAT!
> 
> Instead of blood coating the floor, how about a spunk shower?
> 
> A tournament of rough lovin' and raepin'! Anybody want a piece?
> 
> Plot? What plot?
> 
> There's only...
> 
> RAPE-ALITY
> 
> ...The 'loser' is the one who comes first, or the one forced to take it. Or maybe...
> 
> Brutality - standard + pearl necklace/bukkake and whatever fetish said character's into  
> Animality - ... at it like dogs're somethin'  
> Fatality - Standard. Possibly purely a mouthfuck  
> Superb - both parties somehow fucked to pieces

The warm wind blew red rocks across marble. Beneath a lonely stadium, one that had been so often stained with the blood of many, a sea of lava boiled, bubbled and spat.

A new Tournament had begun. The Shadow God of no face had sent out the voiceless call to all fighters in the Earthrealm and beyond. He wanted bodies to spill their bodily energies once more.

From the depths of torment and fire, one had risen to the challenge. To the right of the vacant, stained platform, he stood, clad in black, yellow and gold. The Hell Warrior. The Hell Spectre. The Ninja with a black, beating heart and a rock-hard, strapping body.

The one the Gods acknowledged as Scorpion.

A new battle of the body, eh?

He wouldn't back down from a challenge. He'd never done that, as a man or a Hell spectre, ever since he had fallen into the depths of the Otherworld's pits. Ever since that bastard Sub-Zero I had killed him in cold blood... His massive body seethed at the memory. The agony. And the delicious revenge he had gotten years later in yet another Realm Tournament.

That got the Hell-warrior thinking. He folded thick arms, packed with hard muscle, over his chest.

Wonder if that dead fucker's pansy of a little brother would show up... he'd have to look after the little shit, if that was the case.

Unless they fought one on one.

His fiery eyes flashed wickedly. Then there'd be no mercy. Not until the kid's body was dripping, and the floor was covered in his juice.

He felt heat rage in his gut, having been without a human lover for so long. He was having trouble staying put, and not searching for his lost wife... with how feral and wild he was now; her dainty pussy couldn't take the strain...

Shaking from that, he wondered absently how many of the Earthrealm's fighters would participate... if any would. How long he had on Earth before he was called back to the pits. He didn’t have a fuckin' clue.

The demon’s dark eyes flashed hotly with inner fires barely restrained, as he surveyed the vacant stadium.

One thing he knew for sure.

He was gonna fuck the living shit out of everyone he faced. Under his heavy ochre armour, his monster cock pulsed with all the fires of Hell.


End file.
